The present invention relates to a coffee filter pack and especially to a coffee filter pack designed to improve the taste of coffee made in an auto-drip coffee maker.
In the past, it has been common to provide both coffee and tea leaves in filter bags. In the case of tea leaves, the bags are typically provided with a string with a predetermined amount of tea leaves in a filter bag which is then dangled in a cup of hot water for making hot tea. In the case of coffee, filter bags are typically a pancake-shaped disc made of two coffee filters enclosing a predetermined amount of ground coffee therebetween which can be placed in an auto-drip coffee maker. The heated water is dripped onto the coffee filter pack and into a coffee pot. This type of filter pack has the advantage of having the ground coffee premeasured and avoids having to place a separate filter within an auto drip coffee maker. It also allows for easy cleanup since the ground coffee remains stay within the filter pack so that the filter pack can be easily removed and thrown away. Coffee filter packs are typically made in an amount so that one, two, or three coffee filter bags can be placed within the auto drip coffee maker for making the coffee stronger or weaker as desired.
The coffee filter pack of the present invention includes dual coffee filter packs with different amounts and different types of coffee within each divided filter pack section. The coffee pack identifies the top from the bottom of the pack to allow the coffee to filter in one direction of travel to produce the desired result.
A coffee filter pack apparatus has a coffee filter bag formed with a plurality of coffee filter sheets attached together to form a plurality of enclosed spaced therein, each enclosed spaced having a plurality of measured amounts of predetermined ground coffee. One of the coffee filter sheets has indicia thereon to indicate the direction of flow of heated water through the coffee bag during brewing of the coffee. A method of making a coffee filter bag includes the steps of selecting predetermined amounts of first and second ground coffee, closing each into attached first and second coffee filter bags, and labeling the combined coffee filter bags to indicate the direction of flow of heated water therethrough.